


What's a Soul Mate?

by ENC95



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Past Relationship(s), Wedding, olicity - Freeform, past Oliver and Laurel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is getting married to the most wonderful person in the world tomorrow but right now he has to get his daughter to bed. Set seven years in the future were Oliver and Felicity have a daughter, Morgan. I was inspiered to write this from Olicity video on youtube. Enjoy!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Soul Mate?

This was my toughest mission yet, I think to myself waiting for the target to round the corner. I would have to move very carefully and very fast. This target could wiggle out of the strongest hold; I think she was made of rubber. The sound draws closer the light feet on the hardwood floor.

The little giggle escapes and I make my move taking the small girl into my arms “Got you.”

“Daddy nooooo,” She said as I pull her nightgown on her.

My target was my daughter “Morgan, it’s time for bed.” I say carrying her down the hall to her bedroom.

She tries to wiggle out but I hold her tightly “Daddy can't I stay just a little longer?” Her large blue eyes framed by her chestnut colored hair. I was sucker when it came to her she owned me from the moment she was born but I had to do this.

“Come on Morgan it’s time for bed.” I drop her on her bed the thump because a couple stuffed animals to fall.

“No,” My daughter said jumping-up on the bed. “Daddy I can't sleep.”

I sigh the stubbornness, she was my daughter alright “Why can't you sleep?”

“Because Mama's not here to read me a story?”

“Mama is at the hotel with Aunt Thea getting ready for the wedding you don't want the wedding right?” Ever since I asked Felicity to marry me last year Morgan had wanted a wedding mostly she wanted wedding cake but at six I was the same way. Full of energy, she never went down easily for bed and I am not firm hand when it comes to parents.

Her blue eyes go wide “Yessss but Mama always tells me a story before bed.”

Sitting on the bed I open my arm “What if I tell you a story?”

Pondering this for a minute she climbs in my arm her storybook in her hands “Okay Just this once.”

“Just this once,” I say laughing.

“Okay tells about the girl with the long hair.” She commanded me as she settled into a sleeping position.

Opening the book to Rapunzel her favorite story “Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom...” Reading the story all the way though I look at Morgan who is almost a sleep. I kiss her chestnut hair “Goodnight princess.”

Standing I hear the question it’s almost a whisper “Daddy what's soul mate?”

“Person you love,” I say the question caught me off guard.

“Are you and Mama soul mates?”

“Yes,” I say turning her light off so that there is only the soft glow of her nightlight.

Going down the hall to my office the office that was my father’s I think harder about Morgan's question. Soul mate. The word stuck with me I was never good about telling people how I was feeling. The proof was the fact that I still haven't written my wedding vows. It wasn't that I didn't love her it’s just I didn't know to tell her in this setting. The first time I told her that I was bleeding. Maybe I could only tell her how I felt if I was hurting, Roy wouldn't mind hitting me or Barry he could do did and not many people would know it.

Sitting at my desk I take out the bottle of Vodka the same one that Anatoli Knyazev gave me years ago. “The Russian Vodka you must be really desperate.”

“Hey Dig.”

“Still nothing on the vows huh.”

I down the glass “Nothing. How is she?”

“Felicity she fine at the hotel with Thea on the seventeen floors, Roy is on the sixteenth but he's probably going to sleep in hall way outside their room. Your Mother and Walter arrived twenty minutes ago form London she sends her love. Iris got here about two hours ago saying Barry got caught up with something in the Central City but it takes him twenty second to get here so that's good. Laurel is still up in the air but other than that we're good man.”

“Okay.” I knew that Laurel would probably not come and I couldn't blame her, Quentin was coming just to see if hell would freeze over as he put it. “Morgan is asleep and will hopefully stay that way all I have to do is write this down.”

“Good luck I have to get going. See you tomorrow Lyla said she would come over tomorrow to help with Morgan.”

“Thank you John.”

“It’s just part of the job man.” He leaves his best man duty’s over for the night. I always thought Tommy would be my Best Man at my Wedding. If I ever got married and that was big if. Turning back to the blank paper I write a word, Soul mate.

()()()

Of all days this would be the one day that nightmare wakes me early before my alarm clock, before the sun even, without Felicity I can't sleep. Opting for an early morning run I throw on a pair of shorts it’s May perfect for weather for shorts. I don't need shoes or want them I keep my feet tough be running without them plus they are too heavy. Seven years after the island I still have little things tendency I like to run with no shoes, I eat my meat raw, and still have a dislike for thunder storms. But, the island and the people on it made me who I am a man worthy of love of woman.

I return to the mansion when the sky lights, Morgan should be up at eight then wedding crew would get here around eleven. The ceremony would start at three and dinner would be right after then after dancing it would be off to the honeymoon suit at a hotel in the city. We talked about going away but with Morgan and our Jobs it was better to stay in the city.

“Mister Queen,” A boyish voice sings into my thought.

Looking to my left I see Barry “Nice pace very quaint.” And with that he speeds to the mission.

 Making it back in record time to find Barry on the back step “Nice to see you Barry.”

“Hey,” He said shaking my hand.

“Does Iris know your here yet?”

“I stopped by the Hotel before you got here.”

Scoffing I let him in “And?”

“Iris says Hi. Felicity told me to tell you that she's fine a little nervous and also to not let Morgan into her dress till the last minute.”

This time I laugh “I taught her how to climb trees a year and now she just climbs everything and rips more stocking and dress."

“Nice, looks like we have an Arrow Jr. after all.” I glare at him as much as I loved being the Arrow I didn't want my daughter to be vigilantly, I want her to use her brain and be a doctor or a scientist, or anything really that doesn't involve masks and name changing.

“I'm going to take a shower now, help yourself to anything you want and don't wake my daughter becuase she'll throw something at you if you wake her up early.”

“Arrow Jr. for sure,” Barry said whizzing around the room making so I can't hit him.

Felicity and I talked about that what we would do if Morgan ever wanted to be a vigualty. We couldn't stop her and I didn't want to try. But, I am still her father and started to train her just so could defend herself, Felicity told me when she found us on the training mats one day.

“Uncle Barry!” Morgan said in delight as she makes her way down the stairs.

“Hey kid.” He runs to hug her not Flash running, the normal kind it was agreement that Felicity and I made we would tell her about me being the Arrow when she was old enough right we liked the age of ten for telling.

“Have you seen the Flash lately?”

He snickers “Yeah.”

“One day I want to meet him,” She said taking Barry to kitchen. Then she stops to look at me “Are you coming Daddy?”

“Sure,” I follow them smiling at how three and half feet of giggle could knock heroes off their feet.

“Uncle Barry do you think the Arrow and Flash are friends?”

“Of course,” I say getting bowl form the cabinet.

“I bet they even help each other out on tough cases,” Barry said handing me milk.

Her eyes get really wide “You think so.”

“Why not when you need help you ask for help.” I say pouring the fruit loops in the bowl.

“Are you going marry Mommy today for sure no backing out?”

“Yes.”

She nods “Good everyone said you two should have gotten married years ago.” Barry hides his laughter in a cup of coffee.

“Who told you that?”

“Oh Daddy everyone says so it’s just one of the facts of life.” She said in a very nonchalant way eating her cereal. “What are the other facts of life?” Barry laughed so hard that coffee came out of his nose.

After breakfast Barry leaves for the Hotel to help the carry the girls stuff no doubt and I play with Morgan. Most we play the word game; really I was teacher her Russian, what happen was I was talking to Riesa and Morgan thought it was game that we weren't letting her play. Then I told her it wasn't a game but she said it was and so I started to teach her thinking that she would get bored and leave it. Six months later it was still the word game and she could speak some kind of Russian but being six she was doing fine.

Someone knocks on the door its ten still too early for anyone to show-up “I'll get it.”

I open the door “Oliver.”

“Grandma,” Morgan said from behind me.

She reaches down to pick her up “How is my favorite granddaughter.”

“Grandma I'm your only granddaughter.”

“But, that's about change isn't it?” Walter asked holding his arms open.

“Yep.” Thea was pregnant just a few weeks along but still Morgan was liking the idea of baby she could hold and dress a outfits like doll.

I usher them in “Hey Walter.”

“Oliver,” He said shaking my hand “Nervous yet.”

“No,” I have been tortured, shot at, have been shot, and died a couple time this shouldn't make me nervous. “I'm terrified.”

“How's London?” Morgan asked my mom.

“It’s lovely you should come see us sometime.” Walter said sitting on the couch with Morgan.

“That would be nice,” Morgan said.

Watching them talk I marvel at my family again. Moira had been able to reconcile with Walter and followed him to London when he was put in charge of the London office. By then Felicity was pregnant and living with me at the mansion. Thea was making my club so much money that she was thinking of opening another this club would marketed toward older people of Starling City. After the quake there was nothing more that Mom could do for us and I told her that she should go with Walter it would be for the best. Of course she and Walter come here for Morgan's birth and all of her birthday days, I was even thinking about going across the ocean for Christmas. We spent Chanukah with Felicity's family.

“I would like to meet a real Queen.” Morgan said making us all laugh.

()()()

This is not my first time wearing a suit, it might the most important suit I've ever worn but this isn't my first. “Then why am I so nervous?”

“Because you’re going into the unknown,” A voice from the past said.

 “Laurel. I'm so glad you came.”

Her body relaxes “I know.”

We look at each other not knowing what to say this was the first time I've seen her in years. Thankfully Morgan comes in “Daddy you look like a prince.”

Laurel looks at her, she knows that I have a child but this is first time she's met her I pick her up or seen her. Felicity and I try to keep Morgan out of the public eye “Morgan this is Laurel.”

Morgan smile “Hi.”

“Laurel this is Morgan Dinah Queen, my daughter.”

Laurel looks like she might cry “Hi, sweetheart.”

“Are you going to watch Mommy and Daddy get married too?”

“I am you might know my father, Quentin Lance.”

Morgan smiles “He's nice.” She climbs down taking Laurels hand “Come let’s go find him before Aunt Thea finds me.”

“To late,” Thea said from the doorway already in a pale green bridesmaid dress. Then she looks at “Laurel oh my god.”

They hug leaving Morgan looking confused “Where you on an island too?”

“Morgan.” Thea scolds.

Laurel waves it off “Kinda I haven't see your Daddy in long time since before you were born.”

“Come on,” Thea said taking Morgan “I know a flower girl who needs to put on dress or she won't be in a wedding.”

They leave “Dinah?”

I smile “I wanted a piece of you with me like when I was on the island.” Truth be told I still had that picture too.

“Its sweet thank you Ollie, does anyone still call you Ollie?”

“Thea does,” I say. “Roy tried it once but it didn't feel right.”

She nods Thea the one shared person form our childhood that was still alive “Is my father here?”

“Yeah he said that the day I get married would be the day hell would freeze and that wouldn't miss.”

“I'm glad you two were able to find common ground.” She means it to knowing that I tried to save Sarah this helped Quentin to accept all of me. 

“Are you staying for the wedding?”

“I'll stay if you want me to.”

“I do." I briefly think of might have been if Laurel and I had worked but that wasn't my path to walk. "I never thought this was how my life would be,” I say looking in the mirror.

Laurel nods “I know what you mean I use to think that we would do this. Then there was Tommy and I wish he was here to see this.”

“I know he would know what say something funny probably about the bridesmaid dresses or that he would drive my getaway car.”

Roy knocks “Oliver it’s almost time.”

I smile “Right...Um Roy you remember Laurel right?”

He nods “Yeah.”

“Would you take her to her seat?” I ask.

“Sure.”

“Good luck Ollie.” She kiss's my cheek not as a lover but as a firend.

Taking my place I look at the friends and family that has assembled here I think of Shado, who taught me to center myself. Sarah, who was forged though fire like me. Tommy, my brother, who from beyond grave he made me a better man worthy of the family I have. Laurel is sitting next Quentin, he looks happier then I've seen him in a while, now that I am father I understand the worry that goes though you're mind when you think about your baby out in the world.

The music starts and I feel nailed to this spot. Thea was the Maid of Honor walking down the aisle with Dig, my Best Man. Then Roy walking with Lyla. This Morgan starts walking down the aisle throwing white rose petals.

“Are you ready for this?” Dig asked as the music starts and the people stand.

“Yes.”

She walks down the aisle a bouquet of white and green rose in her hand in the dress, the most heavily guarded object in the world. I wasn't allowed to see it of course but any pictures of it disappeared, along with being kept at Thea and Roy's apartment. I taught him control sure but Thea own him and would break figure just prove a point. Breathing in look at her. Morgan told me it was lacey and that Mama looked so pretty but now I see that words didn't do her justice.

Seeing her walking in the fitted dress with a lace overlay, beaded flowers traveled along the dress. At the waist was a pale pink belt with a white silk flower pined to it the bodice is strapless but the same deign as the skirt. Her veil is made of lace; it covers her arm to the elbow and covers her face.

“It’s her mother’s veil.” John told me.

It feels like forever then she handing Thea the bouquet “You may be seated.”

I remove the veil to see the woman I love “I love you.”

The mister speaks “Dear beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people. Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen are ready to before God and their friends and family to pledge their love.” He talks more about commitment and love but really I can't see or hear anything till the words “Vows" enters my ears.

“Oliver,” Dig said loudly causing a ripple of laughter in the crowed.

"Right,” I say looking at Morgan. “Last night my daughter asked me what's a soul mate?”

“It’s a person you love Daddy.” She said as people laugh she gets red.

“Right but being here I realize it’s more complex than that. It's uh...” Come on Oliver I say to myself you can fight armed gangs but you can't do this. “What a Soul Mate is.” I look into the eyes of the woman I love. “It's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else.” She smiles tears forming I hope that's good. "It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person; you do that yourself because they inspire you.” A real tear falls from her eye I wipe it away continuing. “A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens good or bad, you know that you'll always love her. Nothing can ever change that.” Taking her hands I say “Felicity you are my Soul Mate.”

“Felicity you have something to say to Oliver.” The ministers’ voice is shaking and out of the corner of my eye I spot several handkerchiefs.

“Oliver my love, you are my best friend.” Her breaths deeply “I promise to encourage and inspire you in all that you do. To laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I'll yell at you too but that's only because you are stubborn but that what makes and would change any part of you. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise all this to you not just today but all the days of our life.”

The Mistier said the clears his throat. “The rings if you please.”

John gives me the ring “Very nice.”

“Oliver you had this ring inscribed right?”

“Yes I did.”

“What is does it say?”

“It’s a Chinese symbol it means Promise,” I say.

“Then do you Oliver take thee Felicity to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, honor, and cherish till the day she dies and all the days after?”

Nodding I side the ring on her finger “I do.”

“Felicity what can you tell us about this ring?”

“It’s says Promise too we didn't plan it that way,” There was the babbling woman that I fell in love with “But this one is in binary code, One and Zeroes.”

“Do you Felicity take thee Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, honor, and cherish till the day he dies and all the days after?”

She puts the ring on my finger “I do.”

“Then by the power vested in me by the state and God I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”


End file.
